Recent advancement of the computer network enables a plurality of printers to be readily connected to one information processing apparatus like a personal computer. In the structure where one information processing apparatus connects with multiple printers, print data generated by the information processing apparatus may be output to the respective printers in a distributive manner. This shortens the total processing time. For example, in the case of printing three copies of a document generated by the information processing apparatus according to an application program, distributed printing allocates one copy to each of three printers. This arrangement theoretically completes printing of three copies in a time required for printing one copy.
The prior art technique has a variety of operatability-related problems discussed below.
Problems Regarding Frequency of Printing Operations:
The prior art technique requires print data to be output individually from the application program to printer drivers of the respective printers for distributed printing. The operator should thus iteratively perform a series of operations for printing on the application program a number of times corresponding to the number of printers specified as destinations of distribution. This leads to poor operatability.
It is accordingly required to enable distributed printing with good operatability from the general-purpose application program.
Problems Regarding Window Display of Distributed Printing:
In the prior art technique, a window representing the progress of distributed printing is displayed in the course of distributed printing. This window shows the rate of completion to the whole print job and informs the operator of the progress of printing.
In this structure, only the same information as that for normal printing with a single output resource is shown in the window. The operator can thus not obtain information characteristic of the distributed printing, such as allocation to the respective printers. In the case of any failed printing, the insufficient information does not allow the operator to handle the trouble immediately. This leads to poor operatability.
Problems Regarding Recovery:
When any trouble, such as out-of-paper or paper jam, arises in any of the multiple printers specified as destinations of distribution, the prior art technique does not allow a portion of the print data distributed to the printer with the trouble to be printed normally unless the printer is recovered from the trouble. Even if the printer is recovered from the trouble, the total printing time is extended by a time required for recovery from the trouble. One possible countermeasure to solve this problem reallocates non-printed data, which is expected to be printed by the printer with the trouble to other normal printers among the multiple printers specified as the destinations of distribution.
This proposed countermeasure, however, does not sufficiently shorten the printing time. The procedure requires allocation of the non-printed data to the normal printers, each of which should print a distributed portion of the non-printed data in addition to its original distribution. This arrangement thus does not sufficiently shorten the printing time.
It is accordingly required to sufficiently shorten the printing time when any trouble arises in any of the multiple printers specified as the destinations of distribution.